


Oportunidad

by SableXD



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Maybe out of character, Muscles, Narcissism, This ship need more stories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD
Summary: Yami Sukehiro se encuentra repentinamente solo en su base, ni siquiera Henry se encuentra dentro, por tanto aprovecha para relajarse un poco y Julius decide ayudarle.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 9





	Oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, ósea Yuki Tabata y el equipo desarrollador de black clover, espero que les guste este fic y también puede que este largo. Es la primera historia que redacto, así que puede que hayan errores ortográficos y les pido perdón por aquellos errores. Si mas que decir, disfruten el fic.

Era una hermosa mañana en el gran reino de Clover y la base de los black bulls estaba… inusualmente callada.

“¿Hm? ¿Qué raro? Ninguno de esos desgraciados está por aquí cerca…. ¡Finral! ¡Vanessa! ¡Mocoso!... Nadie responde… ni siquiera siento el ki de Henry… aunque sino mal recuerdo, todos tenían algún tipo de misión y el mocoso fue con Henry a la capital…” dijo el capitán de los black bulls mientras estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

Tal como dijo, todos los integrantes de los black bulls tenían diferentes misiones este día, el único libre era el Mocoso, ósea Asta, pero en el día anterior Asta habló con Henry, un integrante que sufre de una maldición que lo obliga a estar siempre en la base, y en su conversación Asta se dio cuenta del deseo intenso que tenía Henry por explorar la capital por sí mismo, fue entonces que el se ofreció a realizar un experimento con Henry, que básicamente era usar la anti-magia de Asta para contrarrestar la maldición de Henry y así este puede ver la capital por si mismo.

Todo esto dio como resultado la situación silenciosa en la que se encuentra el líder de los black bulls, Yami Sukehiro.

“Así que… estoy completamente solo ¿eh?... Hmmm en ese caso. “dijo Yami sonriendo.

Al terminar de hablar, Yami procedió a cerrar las puertas principales de la base de tal forma que sólo Finral pudiera entrar con su magia espacial, pero Yami sabía que él no regresaría pronto pues su misión consistía en ser guardián de cierto lugar lejano por un par de días.

Entonces al cerrar toda la base, Yami Sukehiro procedió a… quitarse la ropa.

“hmmm oh si, definitivamente desnudarse te hace sentir más fresco y libre.”

Primero se quito sus pantalones, después su tanktop junto a su manto de escuadrón y por último quedó en ropa interior… era una pena que estuviera solo, pues nadie podría apreciar al capitán en todo su esplendor; grandes pectorales de acero, abdominales con terminación en V; espalda y hombros anchos y fuertes; brazos tan grandes y gruesos que al flexionar aplastaría una fruta; sus piernas en general eran gruesas, pero sus glúteos y cuádriceps sobresalían más de lo que deberían; en simples palabras el cuerpo del capitán era grande, grueso y prepotente. Incluso se cree que su cuerpo es el mejor desarrollado en todo Clover.

“Hace tiempo no hacía esto, desde que me mude a esta base no eh tenido la oportunidad de desnudarme por completo, o era por Henry que siempre estaba en la base o era porque algún otro miembro molestando” pensó Yami cuando empezó a quitarse su ropa interior.

Pero lo que más debería lamentarse es que nadie podría apresar la gran “espada” que poseía, guardada de por si tenía 10cm de largo y 5cm de ancho, pero desenfundada tenía un aproximado de 25 cm de largo y 10 cm de ancho.

“Y eso sería lo ultimo que tenía puesto” dijo Yami al desnudarse por completo y estirarse.

Yami entonces procedió a caminar por la base, el sentimiento de frescura al dejar que el viento pasara por su cuerpo y la falta de restricción de movimiento de la ropa en verdad es algo que extrañaba, aunque de forma repentina al seguir caminando, Yami ve algo que le llama la atención… un espejo de cuerpo completo.

“¿Hm? ¿Qué hace este espejo por acá? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes… No creo que sea de Gauche... ¿Lo habrá comprado Vanessa?... aunque…” dijo Yami al acercarse al espejo y ver reflejado en él su gran cuerpo.

“Je… sigo viéndome tan bien como siempre ¡Ha!” Dijo Yami al flexiona sus músculos.

Yami flexiono en diferentes poses frente al espejo y en cada pose veía un grupo muscular diferente… sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho, sus abdominales, sus piernas y sus glúteos. Al seguir haciendo esto Yami no se dio cuenta que su “espada” se estaba desenfundando poco a poco… hasta que sintió un tipo de “presión” debajo de sus abdominales

“Ja… parezco un maldito narcisista ahora… aunque… sinceramente me estoy poniendo caliente.” dijo Yami expresando una sonrisa coqueta.

Yami entonces agarro su pene y se empezó a masturbar frente al espejo.

“¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente joder…!”

Con cada minuto pasando Yami se masturbaba con más fuerza y velocidad, incluso con su mano desocupada empezó a tocar sus tetillas, le pasaba el dedo por encima o las apretaba. Todo este estímulo causó que Yami empezará a temblar del placer.

“más… ¡quiero más joder!” dijo Yami frenéticamente.

Entonces Yami, empezó a rozar diferentes partes de su cuerpo, esto debido a que el cuerpo de Yami era MUY sensible en estos momentos y el simple roce a diferentes partes de su cuerpo lo volvía frenético… agarro sus pectorales, rozó los lados de sus abdominales, su cuello, pero la zona que más le afecto sobar fueron sus piernas, para ser más exactos cuando rozaba su mano de la pierna hasta el área de la entrepierna… entre más se acercaba más placer recibía Yami.

“Ah…ah…. ¡Ah! M-Me… me voy a- “dijo Yami todo sudado, jadeando y a punto de llegar al climax

“¿Qué estas a punto de venirte?” dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Al oír estas palabras, Yami se puso alerta y exigió que se identificara aquella voz, a pesar de estar literalmente desnudo y caliente, como capitán que es él, no le importo nada y priorizó saber quién estaba dentro de la base… pero Yami bajo la guardia cuando vio a cierto hombre rubio con capa roja.

“Ju-¿¡JULIUS?! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? No más bien ¿Cómo entraste aquí en primer lugar sin que me diera cuenta?” dijo Yami sorprendido y algo enojado.

“Bueno, si quieres la respuesta corta, estaba probando una reliquia mágica que puede transportar a cualquier lugar como si se fuera magia espacial, pero al parecer sólo funciona una vez cada cierto tiempo” Dijo Julius al enseñarle a Yami una perla u objeto esférico grande de color gris

“… y cuál es la historia larga.” dijo Yami cruzando sus grandes brazos.

“Bueno… estaba yo realizando un par de expe- asuntos en la capital, cuando de repente me encontré a Asta junto a un muchacho que no conocía, pero era bien alto y de pelo celeste, como sentía una magia peculiar no pude resistirme a preguntarle como trabajaba su magia y por dios que gran sorpresa me lleve…” Julius con alegría empezó a redactar como Henry y Asta le contaban que estaban haciendo y como a Julius le interesaba la magia y maldición de Henry.

“Pero dejando eso de lado… luego supe que básicamente estabas solo… y conociéndote, sabía que posiblemente estuvieras masturbándote y queriendo aprovechar que había encontrado esta reliquia mágica no hace mucho… bueno, creo que ya sabes el resto, aunque admito que no esperaba que fueras tan sensible.” Dijo Julius dando una gran sonrisa

“Así que… básicamente descubriste que estaba solo y que sabias lo que iba a hacer maldito nerd de magia pervertido… pero… supongo que no viniste solo para decirme todo esto ¿verdad?” Dijo Yami con un tono sensual y traviesos al final.

Entonces Yami procedió a acercarse a Julius y lo presionó a la pared más cercana, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un par de segundo y entonces Yami acercó su mano a la entre pierna de Julius y le empezó a sobar, esto provocó que Julius se sobresaltara durante un segundo, pero Yami aprovecho para atacar su cuello con besos y lamidas, esto provocó que Julius gimiera y se agitara más.

“… supongo que ambos nos conocemos muy bien” Dijo Julius volviendo a mirar de frente a Yami.

Entonces Julius beso a Yami, ambos empezaron a invadir la boca del otro para ver quién era el dominante y sorpresivamente Yami, a pesar de su tamaño y musculatura, estaba perdiendo contra Julius… simplemente Julius sabía besar mejor y cuando cruzaron lenguas básicamente la lengua de Yami jamás logró estirarse por completo en la boca de Julius.

“Joder… cómo Julius puede tener labios tan suaves pero a la vez besar con tanta pasión.” Pensó Yami al seguir besando a Julius.

Ambos se separaron, pero Yami terminó temblando y la erección que se había perdido ahora volvió completamente a la vida, a Yami le molesta admitirlo, pero Julius sabía cómo prender al Yami con tan solo un beso.

“Veo que aun te falta resistencia, pero has mejorando besando” dijo Julius alegremente

“CA-cállate mejor si.” Dijo Yami con algo de pena.

“Je… eres lindo cuando te enojas, aparte ese sabor a cigarro en verdad te da cierto toque… qué tal si nos ponemos más cómodos.”

“Espera acaso vamos a-“Yami no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que Julius se estaba quitando su ropa, primero se quito con cuidado su capa roja y la dejó en un sillón cercano; mucha gente no sabe esto, pero esa capa oculta demasiado bien el cuerpo de Julius pues debajo de ella se ocultaba un cuerpo bien cuidado y musculado. Tal vez no estaba tan musculoso como Yami, pero lo estaba lo suficiente para hacer que su ropa apenas pudiera contener sus brazos, piernas y torso.

“No sé porque te pones siempre esa capa encima, te ves mucho mejor sin ella.” Dijo Yami al ya saber que iba a ocurrir.

“Ja ja, para ser sincero también creo lo mismo, pero esta capa es ceremonial y es como mi “identificador” así que no tengo opción… aunque así puedo decidir a quién quiero mostrarle mi cuerpo” Dijo Julius acercándose a Yami y chocando sus pectorales con los suyos.

Después Julius se alejó un poco de Yami y volvió a quitarse la ropa que le quedaba y con cada prenda, Yami apreciaba más el cuerpo de Julius, pectorales levantados, brazos gruesos, espalda ancha y sorpresivamente tenía un total de 8 abdominales, pero el “grupo muscular” que más le interesó a Yami y el que más ha visto es el de su entre pierna; flácido era similar al de Yami , pero cuando esta en todo su esplendor, es más largo, aunque menos grueso.

“Y con esto ya estamos listos, quieres ir a un lugar mas privado o quisieras arriesgarte a hacerlo en toda la sala.” Dijo Julius

“A mí cuarto, no quiero tener que lidiar con esto si alguien descubre que tuvimos sexo en la sala…” dijo Yami, caminando a su cuarto.

Julius no tenía ni idea de cómo era la habitación de Yami, pero tenía cierta idea, pero no pensó que Yami fuera tan predecible… pero si lo fue; el cuarto de Yami tenía una cama grande, una sección de ventanas y muchas prendas de él por doquier… pero algo que no esperaba fue que estuviera impregnado del olor del sudor de Yami.

“Usualmente dejó mi ropa aquí e incluso hago cierta rutina de ejercicios en la mañana… así que puede oler un poco intenso… ¿Julius?” dijo Yami al no oír respuesta de Julius.

Antes de que Yami pudiera voltearse para ver que le pasó a Julius, de forma repentina sintió como Julius lo abrazo desde atrás y como su pene tocaba sus glúteos.

“Yami… ¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva loco? Creo que sabes bien que tu olor me encanta “dijo Julius prosiguiendo a besar el cuello de Yami.

“je je… supongo que lo olvide” dijo Yami al recibir el beso.”

Ambos iban a la cama, pero entonces Julius dijo repentinamente “Yami, ahora que lo pienso… no te has limpiado verdad...”

“Claro que no, no sabía que vendrías… Aunque espera ¿¡quién dijo que iba a ser el pasivo?!” Dijo Yami estando más enfocado en lo ultimo

“Y pensar que seguiríamos así… no te preocupes yo si me limpie… y aun si no lo hiciera, se que tanto te gusta que sea el activo” Julius dijo esto dándole una gran nalgada a Yami.

“¡Ngh! ¡Ca-cállate maldito viejo!” Dijo Yami al recibir la nalgada.

Después de que Yami se limpiará ahora ambos se encontraban acostados, por un momento se miraron y empezaron a besarse, a diferencia de la primera vez este beso fue más suave, pero más longevo, parecía que se estaban “probando” entre ellos y no sólo eso también se empezaban a tocar séase en su tetilla, piernas o glúteos… pero entonces Julius hizo un movimiento inesperado, con dos dedos lubricados con saliva, se dirigió al ano de Yami y se los empezó a meter

“¡Ngh! Ju-Juli-“

“Shh, cálmate, Yami, solo relájate y deja que me encargue de todo.”

Julius le seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos de Yami. Inicialmente Yami estaba tenso abrazando a Julius, pero al pasar el tiempo este relaja a poco a poco dejando que Julius pudiera entrar más hasta que se relajo por completo, odiaba admitirlo, pero entre más se dejaba penetrar más ganas tenía de que recibiera el verdadero arsenal de Julius.

“Ju-Julius… ya no aguanto… lo necesito ahora” dijo Yami entrecortándose en gemidos.

“Aguanta, sé que estas algo dilatado, pero aun falta más… pon tu cabeza al borde de la cama y levanta ese trasero tuyo, que ahora si te dilatare bien” Dijo Julius con entusiasmo.

Yami procedió a irse al borde de la cama, levantó su cadera y con eso su culo, Julius entonces procedió a extender los grandes glúteos de Yami y sin desperdiciar tiempo empezó a mamarle el culo. Yami ya antes había recibido mamadas en el culo por parte de Julius, pero este nunca lo decepciona, su técnica con su lengua y jugueteo con sus dedos era lo mejor, inicialmente solo le metió dos dedos, pero luego le ingresó tres, después cuatro y llegó un punto donde le metió la mitad de la mano y ya dentro Julius extendía lo que más podía su mano para expandir los músculos anuales de Yami, esta experiencia era tan grandiosa que Yami a cada minuto soltaba por lo menos tres gemidos fuertes.

“Aún no se cómo haces, pero a pesar de siempre ir al baño… aun así, logras que tu culo sepa y huela tan bien Yami.”

“Solo digamos… ¡mph!... que tengo mi… ¡ngh!... par de secretos.”

“Bueno creo que con esto basta, aho- ¿Yami”

Después de haber terminado de dilatar y mamar su culo, Julius estaba preparándose para penetrarlo, pero Yami lo detuvo y se volteó, ahora estaba mirando a Julius.

“Espera, aún dilatado aún falta algo…”

Entonces Yami sin perder tiempo empezó a tragarse la verga de Julius con fervor, Julius no se esperaba la mamada inesperada y por tanto le invadió un sinfín de estímulos; pues si Julius sabía mamar bien un culo, Yami sabía bien como mamar vergas. Julius solo veía que la habilidosa boca y quijada de Yami subía y bajaba, a veces llegaba hasta la base y otras por la mitad, incluso hubo veces donde sólo con su lengua lamia y jugueteaba con la cabeza, Julius por su parte sólo se limitó a gemir y simplemente disfrutar la mamada y después de unos minutos Julius ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y en ese momento Yami se la trago completa hasta que su nariz rozara el bello púbico de Julius y sin derramar ni una sola gota con solo dos grandes tragos, terminó de beber la leche de Julius

“… Me pregunto si en verdad tu solo aprovechaste que estaba solo o si de igual manera tenías planeado esto… tu leche sabe demasiado bien como para que hayas comido normalmente… aunque por mi bien en ambas situaciones” Dijo Yami al terminar de tragarse todo.

“¿Te convencería si te dijera que he decidió comer alimentos que mejoran el sabor?” Dijo Julius sonriendo

“Porque… sabes que olvídalo siento que, si pregunto el motivo, terminaré preguntando más… aunque se supone que ibas a ser el activo, me pregunto si aun tendrás energía después de tremenda descarga” dijo Yami.

“Yami, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para que sepas que yo aún puedo seguir… y si aún así no pudiera… siempre tengo mi magia de tiempo para recuperarme” dijo Julius con voz ligeramente presumida y alegre

“Bueno que esperas, tampoco tenemos todo el día ¡Ya métemelo!” dijo Yami con entusiasmo al exponer su ano con sus manos y sus piernas recogidas.

Julius solo se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa, puso sus manos a los costados de Yami y junto la cabeza de su pene al ano y empujó, Yami dio un leve y corto gemido de dolor y placer por la rápida penetración pero quedó callado, Julius lo penetraba a un ritmo constante, aunque a veces penetraba lento y en otras lo penetraba rápido pero siempre daba en el blanco, estos cambios constantes causaron que Yami estuviera al borde del clímax por un buen tiempo, pero nunca lograba llegar y esto lo volvía loco.

“Ngh… Más duro… ¡Dame más duro!” exclamó Yami al no soportar estar tan cerca pero nunca llegar al clímax.

“Se que no tenemos todo el día, pero tampoco hay que ir tan rápido” al decir esto, Julius se agachó y empezó a besar a Yami entre más duraban el beso, Julius penetraba más rápido y más fuerte a Yami y si se detenían Julius lo penetraba más lento.

Así pasaron por un tiempo y cada 10 min cambiaban de posición, Julius aparte de besar empezaba a tocar a Yami por otras partes, séase apretando sus pectorales o tetillas o masturbarle el pene a Yami. Esto siguió hasta que Julius decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar.

“OK Yami… llegó el momento que tanto habías querido” sin dejar que Yami pensara en la frase, Julius le empezó a darle duro, el Yami que a veces gemía de repente empezó a gemir desenfrenadamente.

“¡Ju-Julius! *pant *pant* ¡Voy a—“

Si dejarlo de terminar la frase Julius le dio un último beso a Yami y ambos llegaron al clímax, Julius lleno por completo a Yami y este los mancho a ambos con su esperma.

“Demonios… me dejaste bien lleno maldito nerd…” Dijo Yami.

“Y así me gusta verte, aunque es malo que ya se te empieza a salir… aunque espera... ¡Ya se!” Julius al decir esto sale por un momento del cuarto y regresa, cuando ya esta en la cama con Yami, este ve que trajo la herramienta mágica que lo trajo a la base.

“.. espera no me digas que planea- ¡nghh!” Dijo Yami cuando Julius le metió sin avisar la esfera en su culo.

“Y con eso no te saldrá nada… prefiero que te la quites cuando vayas a dormir, pero por ahora… ¿Yami?” Dijo Julius.

Yami se levantó y se puso encima de Julius, este pensaba que Yami le iba a reclamar o algo así, pero Julius se sorprendió cuando Yami empezó a lamer su propia esperma que estaba por todo su cuerpo, por su cara, pectorales y abdominales

“Pensaba que me ibas a gritar o algo así… Aunque no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos.” Dijo Julius un poco incrédulo

“Incomoda… pero me puso un poco caliente… Aparte cualquier cosa… sabe bien… cuando está… sobre ti.” Dijo Yami con tono juguetón entre lamidas.

Después de ser limpiado, Julius le devolvió el favor a Yami y también empezó a lamer toda la esperma que tenía en su cuerpo, pasó por sus grandes pectorales y cuando terminaba con uno adicionalmente le mordía la tetilla, también pasó por sus abdominales y pasó suavemente por cada uno y por último fue hacia su cara donde al terminar, beso a Yami y ambos disfrutaron del curioso sabor.

Después de eso ambos se fueron a bañar, a recoger su ropa y vestirse, pues ya era tarde y ahora si era muy probable que cualquiera pudiera venir.

“En verdad valió la pena visitarte Yami, necesitaba… la atención.”

“Honestamente yo también, desde que me mude aquí no he vivido mucha acción de este tipo… incluso extraño los días donde íbamos solos a “explorar” casi todos los días cuando éramos parte de los venados grises.”

“Si… aunque siempre podemos coordinar-- ¡ungh!” dijo Julius cuando interrumpido por la mano de Yami que agarraba fuertemente su culo.

“Claro que debemos coordinarnos para hacer esto de nuevo… este culo aún quiero hacerle muchas cosas, incluso tengo planeado devolverte este “regalo” que me diste” dijo Yami con un tono amenazante pero sensual.

“Lo esperare… entonces supongo que me retiro… hasta luego Yami” Al decir esto Julius desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Después de esto Yami decidió limpiar un poco la base para eliminar el olor que siempre viene después del sexo y para eliminar cualquier tipo de pista que lo expusiera.

Después de 10 min Henry y Asta regresaron junto a Noelle, Gauche y Magma, todos saludaron a su capitán y empezaron a relatarle todas sus acciones de su día, incluso Asta explicó que demoraron más de lo esperado pues Henry simplemente estaba encantado con la capital, que hicieron un mega tour y que incluso podría repetirlo 1 vez al mes.

“¿Capitán Yami y usted que hizo durante todo este tiempo?” Preguntó Asta con curiosidad

“Lo de siempre supongo… leer el periódico.” Dijo Yami ligeramente apretando su culo manteniendo la herramienta mágica dentro.

\-------------Unas horas más tarde----------------------

Después de irse a dormir todos, Asta era el último que quedaba en la sala, esto era debido a que decidió entrenar hasta tarde para realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios que no pudo realizar por Henry, al irse a su cuarto, Asta vio un espejo donde veía su cuerpo, al estar técnicamente solo se lleno un poco de vanidad y empezó a flexionar sus músculos, al terminar noto algo curioso detrás del espejo, cualquiera hubiera tardado un tiempo en conocerlo pero Asta al hacer las actividades de la casa conoció el objeto de inmediato… era la ropa interior del capitán y por cómo se ve, estaba usado y bien sudado.

Asta procedió a correr directo a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y con nerviosismo olio la ropa sucia, la éctasis que recibió fue inmediato y tuvo una tremenda erección

“Capitán… Yami…” dijo Asta al masturbarle duro pensando en su capital y a la vez oliendo su ropa.

Asta siempre habría querido conservar la ropa sucia de su capitán, pero sólo la veía cuando la limpiaba y si desaparecía iba a ser obvio quien fue, pero ahora que se encontró una prenda tirada, era perfecto.

Y Yami, después de todo esto, durmió sin saber que había alguien más aparte de Julius que se lo quería comer.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco por leer mi historia, es la primera vez que hago una y espero que te haya gustado, si tienes algún tipo de retroalimentación te agradecería que me lo comentaras para poder mejorar en otras historias o si quieres puedes dejarme un kudo (creo que es así) pero básicamente, gracias por leer mi historia.  
> Espero que esto cause de alguna forma la creación de más fic de este ship... veo potencial pero casi ni hay nada de estos dos xD.
> 
> PD: Pensé que había escribido de más y es más corto de lo que pensé o.O


End file.
